Soul Eater: what happens when I come in the mix
by WillowsKnight
Summary: YOUR GONNA LOVE IT
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:

Hey guys this is me starting a series of stories for the first time. So... Don't hate on me to much if I screw up on grammar or whatever. But I would still like to have some heads up about stuff. Also I started this because I am a huge fan of Soul Eater and one day my friend(If you read this you'll find out his name) said that he wished we went to DWMA and I was like omg me too! Kidding. No. I wasn't like that. But I just kept thinking about what he said until finally I just wrote this. Then I showed my friend it and he told me that I could post it online. So here we are. I hope you enjoy and show me some love if you like it by following me. Not like behind dark alleys. But on this.

Disclaimer: I don't own this so don't sue.

Soul Eater fanfic ch 1

by

Jeff Sperry

I never thought it would happen, me, a weapon meister... I was standing outside when my friend's beat up black van pulled up into my driveway. I opened the door to the passenger side and threw my bag into the back of Reggie's van. Reggie is a person of average height and build, with long black hair and grey eyes. He was dressed up in his usual blue jeans and black moue5 shirt. He had bags under his eyes. He must have a major hang over. That means he's going to be really shitty this morning. "Dude the same shirt." Reggie said nodding to my black V neck t-shirt. "It looks good on me." I said. "Yeah it did... The first five times you wore it." He said back, pulling out of my driveway. "Ha ha, real funny. What happened to you? You look like shit man." I asked. "I went to Abe's house. Drank vodka and played TF2. But, the fun ended when SHE came." Reggie said with venom in his voice.

"Oh no, 43 wasn't there was she?" I asked. "Her and her bastard new boyfriend." Reggie said gripping the steering wheel harder. Reggie has set up a system to keep track of all his ex's. For everyone that he's split with is numbered from the first 1 up to the latest 43. The reason why he has this system is because he doesn't remember half of his ex-girlfriends names. "I'm guessing the rest of the night didn't turn out well." I said. "Nope." "What happened?" "I kicked his ass (Reggie might not look like it but he can kick total ass), then Kat (43) slapped me in the face and left." He sighed then continued. "End of that story! How was your friday night?" "You know the usual. Nothing." Damn it, Jeff you need to get out more." "Can't my dad has a very tight leash on me. You know that."

Reggie pulled up into the Arby's parking lot. The Arby's Reggie and I work at is in the middle of town. It's by two abandon buildings. We got out. We went to the back of his van and opened the back. In the back Reggie has only a mattress instead of the usual two seats thats supposed to be there. He said it's the main part of his "shaggin' wagon". I grabbed the bag with my uniform in it. We saw the manager Phil was already there unlocking the door. We went in. Phil disappeared in his office. He never really comes out for anything, so we just let him stay in there while we work. "What do you want to work today?" I asked Reggie. "I don't care." He said. "I'll do cash register then, and you do cooking today." "Cool." Reggie said smiling clearly happy that I took the bad job for the day.

Cash register sucks because everyone is shitty and rude to you. So I did him a mercy since he had such a bad night. Everything was slow at first. Then a group of douche bags came in and made my day. "Hey Jeffrey." Said the head douche bag. He called me by my full first name which bugs the hell out of me. "What do want Trey?" I said with snarl. "Well what do you think I want? We're at an Arby's for a reason Jeffrey." He said smiling to his other douche bag buddies."Whats your goddamn order." I said. "Woah don't get too nasty. I would hate to have to talk to your manager." He said smiling again. "Just order." I said. Finally after him attempting to do a prank but failing so horribly that I don't even want to think about it. I got his order.

Damn it. I can't believe that girls at school like guys like this. Which sucks because Reggie and I are anything but douche bags. Ok maybe we can be a douche, but we actually have a sense of honor and respect. After them it was lunch rush hour. The Arby's was full. Person after person went past the cash register. Finally we got our lunch break. We went out to the back in alley behind the Arby's. Reggie brought two sandwiches and started to chow down. I leaned against the wall and watched him. "Dude you need to eat more." He said offering me a sandwich. "I'm good man." I said. We went to silence until Reggie finished eating his first sandwich. When he was done he looked at his watch. "We still have ten minutes till next shift." He said. "Cool."

"You know I think that bad guys do go to bad guy school." Reggie said being serious. "What?" I said smiling. "Bad guys go to a special school that specializes in making bad guys bad guys. Think about it. In all the movies when they shoot, they always miss. They never end up with a hot chick even if they are good looking. And most of all they always seem to get out of jail or where ever they get locked up and come back for more ass kicking. You would need special training for that." He said finally breathing. "You know you might just be right." I said. "Clearly." He said throwing the rest of his sandwich in the garbage. We went back to our final shift. The rest of the day was actually smooth sailing. Then something completely shocking and mind blowing happened.

Phil came out of his office.

"Hey guys I need you to close up. I have urgent business at home I need to take care of. Thanks." He said while running out the door. Reggie came up beside me. "Well that's something you don't see everyday." He said. "Dude thats something we don't see any day." I said. "True." Reggie said handing me a broom. I cleaned the floor and tables. While Reggie cleaned the kitchen. We finished up. We went in the bathroom and changed.

We came out with the clothes that I like so much more than the stupid Arby's uniform. Oh well, just one more year of this- "Boom!"- what the hell? I turned to Reggie. "I think it came for the back ally outside." I said. "Let's check it out." Reggie said heading to the back door. We came out of the back. A blond haired girl with a black trench coat wielding a scythe was fighting a monster. The monster was giant, black, and had so much muscle it's skin looked like it was going to explode. The girl slid under the monster right when it hit the wall behind where she was. The girl brought down the scythe to the monster back, but the monster anticipated it and back hand her. She hit the wall and fell to the ground. Then the monster jumped on top of her and started punching. She blocked each blow with the handle of her scythe. The only thing that kept the girl alive was that scythe. Things weren't looking good for her. I turned to Reggie. He gave me a determined nod. He understood what this meant. Over the years Reggie and I have been waiting for a chance for something amazing to happen. To have a chance to live and now it looks like we got one.

I charged right at it. I tackled it to the ground. It first roared with surprise then with rage. It tried to punch me in the face but I blocked it with my right arm and punched it repeatedly in the face with my left. Then with lightning fast speed it punched me in the gut. My body hurdled through the air. My head hit against the brick wall. Then I heard Reggie screaming as he bashed the monster in the head with an old rusty pipe. The monster tried an uppercut, but Reggie side stepped it and hit the monster in the right knee. The blow brought the monster down to its knees. I ran and Jumped on the creatures back and put it in a chock hold. The creature tried to reach me with its arms, but couldn't because to much muscle was in the way. Reggie helped me force it to the ground. It struggled and punched me in the face. "Damn it!" I yelled. I grabbed the arm and pinned it to the ground. Reggie did the same with his pipe to the other arm. I heard a scream and the giant scythe the girl had landed in the monsters chest. The monster exploded into shadows and all that was left was a red orb.

I got up off the ground and looked up to see the girl standing there. She must of thrown the scythe. "Thanks I"- The scythe turned into blue energy then went in the shape of a human. When the energy faded away a guy with white hair wearing a head band gave Reggie and I a shark smile. "What the hell!" I screamed in shock. "Oh my god." Reggie said to himself. "Nice to meet you too. The names Soul." Soul said. "And my names Maka. Thank you for helping us." The girl said smiling.

Reggie of course puffed up his chest and started to act like he kills monsters daily. "No problem, anytime. My name is Reggie by the way." Reggie said. "Sorry to interrupt your moment Reggie, but what the hell was that." I said pointing at the red orb. "And what are you guys?" I asked continuing. "Dude chill." Soul said. "Don't mind him. He's lived quite the isolated life." Reggie said patting me on the shoulder.

Maka walked closer to us. Up close she was really cute. "Well long story short I'm a meister and Soul is my weapon. We hunt down Demons." She said cautiously. Soul walked over to the red orb. "And when they die their soul or Kishin egg is left and I eat them like this." He said opening his mouth and swallowing the orb with a gulp. "Sigh, yum." "Oh, thats seems reasonable enough. I can't believe that used to be a person. Cool." I said. "Well, see you later guys." Reggie said as him and I turned and started to walk off. "Wait! Your just gonna walk off. You don't want to know more?!" Maka yelled behind are backs. "We are interested but it seems rude to pry into other peoples business." I said. "Yeah, what he said." Reggie said in turn. "Oh shut up and follow us." Soul said. "Ok." Reggie and I both said.

"So where are we going?" Reggie asked. "Not too far. Just to that window over there." Maka said pointing. "Oh." We walked over to where she pointed. She leaned close to the glass and breathed on it. "42-42-564 when ever you want to knock on deaths door." She said as she wrote the numbers on the glass. I gave Reggie an unsure look.

"Whats up! Whats up! Whats up!" Said a high pitched voice. "Hey Lord Death. Meister Maka reporting." Maka said to... well Death. Just I didn't imagine him to be like this. "Job well done Maka and Soul. I see you got the Kishin egg." Death said. Then I saw a person with red hair who was wearing black clothes step from behind Death. "If I even get a hint that you've guys have touched my Maka as a Death Scythe... No... As a father I will kill you all." Said Maka's father obviously threatening us. "Don't worry sir. I wasn't planning on gang banging your daughter today anyways." I said trying to lighten the mood. Surprisingly it worked. Soul and Reggie started to explode with laughter. I got Maka to giggle a little. Death did a weird chuckle and Maka's father looked like he could kill me.

"Anyways a cool guy like me wouldn't ever end up with a flat chested chick like her." Soul said pointing his thumb at Maka. "You trying to say my daughter isn't attractive! Are you not a man? She is far beautiful then any women you could find!" Maka's father yelled. "Your father loves you, Maka." He said calming down. "Don't even bother." Maka said turning around. "What?" Death Scythe said in a quiet voice. Then he started to burst out in tears and went on about how he does love Maka and her mother too. It was cut short because Death karate chopped him on the head with a thunk. Maka's dad laid there unconscious.

"Now thats over with, who are those two boys with you?" Death asked. "They helped us take care of the corrupted soul and they were pretty good at it to." Soul said. "This is Reggie." Maka said pointing to Reggie. "And this is... What is your name?" She asked. "Sorry, my name is Jeff." "Well, nice to meet you boys. If you haven't guessed by now I'm Death and from the sounds of it we are in your debt." Death said. "It's no problem." Reggie said.

"Well if thats the case, how would you like to join Death Weapon Meister Academy?" "What would we do there?" Reggie asked. "You would become meisters of course and you would choose between being part of the Normally Overcome Target class which weapons and meisters learn to live like normal people , or with the Especially Advanced Talent class where you will get normal schooling but also trained to be combatants. I'm guessing you will go with the second one." "That sounds awesome! I'm in." Reggie said. "Cool." Soul said giving Reggie a high five. "You'll fit right in." Maka said with a smile. Everyone was happy until they noticed I was being really quiet.

"What about you Jeff?" Death asked. "I would love to... but I don't think my parents would let me." I said. "Don't worry I'm sure they will." Maka said patting my shoulder. "Can't we go convince his parents to go to DWMA, Death?" Soul asked. "That's a splendid ideal Soul. I'm expecting you to be back here in two days, Bye." Death said waving his big goofy as his image faded away. "Something tells me this is going to be more difficult then the fight." I said.

Stay tuned for chapter 2. It will come out around a week from now. This next chapter you get to see how crazy my parents are. So that'll be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

ch. 2

"So whats the big deal with your parents Jeff?" Soul asked as we got into Reggie's van. There was only two seats in the entire car, so I let Maka sit in the passenger seat. While Soul and I were chilling on the mattress in the back. "They're very..." I said trying to find the right word. "Controlling. Protective. Hard asses." Reggie said. "That about sums it up." I said. "That doesn't sound too bad." Maka said. "You don't understand. They pretty much lock him in a cave. He's not allowed to have internet, phones, and the most horrifying of all video games." Said Reggie.

"What do you do all day? Just stare at a wall?" Soul asked. "I mostly read or watch movies. We don't have satellite TV." I said. "You like reading?" Maka asked. "Yep." "What kind of books do you like? Mystery, Action, Fantasy-" "Here we go." Soul said interrupting Maka. "Whats that supposed to mean?" Maka said giving Soul an glare. "You have no life." Soul said with a matter fact tone. I quickly ducked as Maka hit Soul on top of the head with a book. Soul was laying on the ground moaning. "Where did that book come from?" I asked. "My point exactly!" Soul said getting up. I ducked again as Maka hit Soul another time with the book. "Lets change the subject before Soul gets a concussion." Reggie said.

"Whats the plan?" I asked. "We tell the truth." Maka said. "No. That wouldn't work." I said. "Why not?" Maka asked. "They wouldn't believe it. Real or not." I said. "Then what should we say?" Maka asked. "Say that DWMA is a private school and you are a recruiter that is interested in me going there." I said. "How are you going to explain Maka driving here with us?" Reggie asked. "They won't think that deeply into it." I said. Soul started to get back up. "Are you guys even sure you still want to go to the Academy?" He asked. "Hell yeah I want to go." I said. "Wait... Do you guys live on campus or what?" Reggie asked. "We live in are apartment in Death city." Maka said, then she continued. "You guys don't need to worry about it. Death will probably find you an apartment." Reggie started to pull into my driveway. "One more thing guys, I think Maka should be the only one that goes in with me." I said. "What? Why?" Soul asked. "Well my parents are going to behave a lot better when theres guest in the house that are girls, and well they think Reggie's gay." I said finishing. "Its true. They will probably assume the same with you Soul. Anything thats different they label it bad." Reggie said.

"Well if thats the case, Jeff I agree with you. We'll be out here waiting." Soul said as Maka and I got out of the van. It had gotten really dark out on the way back from work. "Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf!" All ten of my dogs said at once. Maka was clearly startled by them. "Don't worry Maka there just bark thats all. Once you start petting them they will be in love with you." I said. I opened the wooden gate and made my way through the dogs. Maka had a harder time at getting through. Finally we got to the door. The inside of are house is half new and half in construction. "Kid would freak about this." Maka said to herself. "What did you say?" I asked Maka. "Nothing." "Oh... Well we are redoing are house, so that is why are house looks this way." "Where are your parents, Jeff?" Maka asked. "There probably outside in the shop. They will come inside since the dogs are barking." I said. "So... What now?" She asked. "Oh... just sit down and make yourself comfortable. This is going to be painful." I said as the back door opened.

"Hey mom. Hey dad. How was your day?" I asked. "Good." My mom said. She is actually my stepmother but, she's pretty close to the real thing. Still though its not the same. "Who this?" My Dad asked not bothering to say hi. "I'm Maka. I'm-" Maka started to say but was interrupted by my mom. "Girlfriend. Finally! For a second there we were worried that you were gay." "She's not my girlfriend." I said. "NO! You show up with a random girl and you look very serious. God no! Your gay." My dad said. "Get out your no son of mine anymore leave. Pack your things and get out. I don't want to see your face ever again." My father said continuing. "Your father doesn't mean that." Said my mom holding my father back as Maka and I ran up the stairs. "I'm starting to think that your father is homophobic." Maka said. "Yep." Was all I felt like saying.

"Oh my god. Your parents have problems. I mean I've seen many serial killers and they are daisies compared to your father." Maka said as she helped me pack clothes into my bag. "Tell me about it." I said as I grabbed the cash I've been saving in a coffee mug on top of my dresser. "Lets get the hell out of here. Now we are going to have to run like hell and I if you get hit I am very sorry." I said. Maka gave me a determined nod. Next thirty seconds was a collected blur of shouting, dogs barking, and me getting back fisted in the face. Finally we made it to Reggie's van. "Drive!" I yelled as Reggie speed his way out of my drive way leaving a trail of dust behind.

"What the hell happened!" Soul yelled clearly freaked out. Maka had the thousand mile stare. "That went..." Maka started. "Great!" I yelled and started to laugh. Maka started to stare at me with same look. "How in the world did that go great? Your father disowned you as a son, he thinks your gay, and finally he back fisted you." Maka said. "Trust me. It could have gone far worst." I said. "I hate to be that guy but, I told you so." Reggie said to Maka.

"Now lets go and the easy part." I said. "Whats that?" Maka asked clearly worried. "Going to my home." Reggie said. "Do we have to convince your parents too?" Soul asked. "No. Reggie's parents let him do what ever he wants." I said. "Cool. They sound like cool parents. Unlike your screwed up parents." Soul said looking at. "So who wants to check out my star command?" Reggie asked. "I'll pass. I'm still trying to recover from Jeff's house." Maka said. "I think I'll pass out for a while. Good night guys." I said laying down on the mattress. I guess Reggie's idea for this thing to be in here was good after all. I closed my eyes. I really didn't want Maka to go through that. I'm an asshole sometimes. I owe her big time now. "Hey, Maka." I said. "Yeah." She said.

"I'm sorry about what happened at my home." I said. "Why are you saying sorry? It's your dad who caused all that." Maka said. "Yeah I know. It's just he's not always like that. I mean it's his greatest nightmare to find out one of his sons are gay. It's like if you found out that Soul was eating human souls. You would freak out just as much." I said. "I guess that makes sense." "Hey, how did you get Soul as your weapon?" I asked. "We meet at an assembly, he seemed cool and we've been partners ever since." She said. "So you just meet someone you like and the rest does itself?" "It's a little more complicated than that. You have to match soul wave-lengths to actually use the weapon." "Oh. That sounds complicated." I said. "It is."

Reggie and Soul came back. Reggie threw his bag on top of me. "Here hold this." He said. "So how'd it go?" Maka asked. "Smooth." Soul said. "Let's head back and get the bike." Maka said. "Cool." I said close my eyes actually trying to rest. Dreams of what was to come passed through my head.

"Jeff. Jeff!" Soul said nudging. "You rang." I said getting up. "Get up. I'm going to let you drive my bike." He said. "Your going to let me ride your bike?" I said getting out the back. We were at some rest stop on the highway from what I could see. "Yeah. Reggie said you had some experience with a dirt bike. And plus my ass is getting sore. I'm going to get some rest... Oh, yeah. Maka's riding with you." He said laying down. I shut the doors. Reggie was on a bench holding a map chilling while Maka was on Soul's bike. "Sup guys." I said walking up to them. "Hey Jeff." Maka said. "Sup." Reggie said still staring at the map.

They talked about which would be the best route to Death City. I didn't pay much attention I was still trying to wake up. After a quick bathroom brake I jumped on the bike. Maka got on behind me. I looked at the handle bars. "Why streamers?" I asked. "I don't know." Maka said. Reggie got into his van. The bike was really nice, smooth and had more power than the little streamers lead to believe.

I rode with Maka for awhile. Then I realized something important. "Damn it!" I yelled. I quickly pulled over to the side of the road. "What are you doing?" Maka asked. Reggie pulled his van to the side of road when he noticed that we had. I ran over to the van. Reggie got out. "Whats going on?" He said. I didn't pay attention to him. I opened the back. "What the hell?" Soul said waking up. I grabbed my bag and threw it to the ground. I unzipped it. I tour through the clothes that were in my way. Finally I pulled out a sock with iron man on it. I stuck my hand in it. I pulled out a folded black silk cloth. I unfolded it. Two silver kingdom hearts necklaces laid in the middle of the black cloth. One was a Ultima keyblade and the other was a Lady Luck keyblade.

"Oh thank god." I said to myself. "Are you alright, Jeff?" Soul asked. "Yeah. I'm good now." I said grinning. Reggie and Maka ran up to me. "Sorry for scaring you guys." I said a little embarrassed. "I thought for a moment that I didn't pack this." I said holding up the necklaces for everyone to see. "Well you didn't." Maka said. "What?" "I saw it laying on your dresser and I just grabbed." She said. "Thanks Maka." I said. "What is that Jeff?" Reggie asked. "I don't know." "Whats that supposed to mean?" Soul asked. "I have no idea. I don't even remember how I got them." I said. "Okay! Well were almost in Death City anyways."

Maka and I walked back to the bike. "Why are the necklaces so important to you?" Maka asked. "I don't really know. It has something to do with my childhood." I said. "What?" "I don't remember much of my childhood. I think they have an important role in it." I said. "So you don't remember a thing about being a kid?" Maka asked a little concerned. "Not a thing." I said. Maka stared at me with a very concerned look. "It's fine. I'm used to it." I said smiling. "So you have bad memory with everything?" Maka asked. "I actually have good memory. I just don't remember my childhood." I said getting on the Soul's bike. "Good I don't want you to forget how to drive a motorcycle on the way to Death City." Maka said wrapping her arms around me.

The rest of the ride went really good. We stopped ounce to get something to eat at a cafe. We had a conversation about another one of Reggie's crazy theories. Then it lead to Soul and Reggie getting in a arm wrestle. Reggie was about to pin Souls hand but, then Soul turned his arm into a scythe. Which ended that game really fast.

After that amusing event we hit the road. The first thing I noticed about Death City was a giant building with huge candles sticking at its sides. "Thats the DWMA." Maka said. "Damn this is going to better than I thought." I said.

**WilllowsKnight- Thanks for checking out the new chapter. The next chapter we will see if Jeff and Reggie find Weapons to join them in this story. Till next time.**


End file.
